DBZ Attack of the saiyans
:This game uses the romization of japanese names despite being writen in english, if you prefer the funimation name spellings, do not read it Dragon Ball Z: Attack of the saiyans (not to be confused with the localization of the DS game - "Dragon Ball Kai Saiyan invasion") is a RPG Maker 2000 game with original story taking place in a alt universe in which Goku didn't hit his head Game modes The game offers 3 game modes: *Story - play as characters in story mode, starting from Kakarotto/Tullece/Vegeta rebelion againts Freeza, to "History of Trunks" reletelling, "Tree of might" and a special director's cut edition of Saiyan and Freeza sagas *All star mode - Based on Captain Tsubasa's 3 & 4 modes, this mode allows you to play as ALL characters that are in the game's code (except SSJ Tullece and SSJ Kakarotto) *IF Stories - Based on DBZ: Supersonic warriors, this mode takes place in a what if scenario making non major characters being the main characters Playable IF Stories so far *IF SSJ Goku Story - Goku turns into a SSJ after seeing Vegeta's death *IF Pan Story - After Goku (GT) went with Shenlong, Pan travels back in time to have adventures *IF Jackie Chun Story - What if Kamesennin and Kuririn joined Goku in his fight againts Raditz instead of Piccolo? *IF Yamcha Story - After losing his first battle againts Goku, Yamcha meets a stranger which trains him, will Yamcha get his revenge on Goku? *IF Yamcha Story C - While Yamcha is having his life energy sucked from Android 20, two past Yamchas aid him, will Yamchas help Goku and the others stop the androids? *IF Tambourine Story - Tambourine killed Goku in theire first battle and gathered the Dragon Balls for his master, what horror awaits the heroes? *IF Tao Pai Pai Story - After the dead of Goku, Tao lost his will to fight, will he kill the saiyans - Vegeta & Nappa all by himself? *IF Vegeta Story - Vegeta killed our heroes but something sent him to the future *IF Cell jr Story - Gohan spares one Cell jr, how this new hero fare againts the new treat of Buu? *IF Evil Kakarotto - The devilish prince Bartek gives his older brother another chance in killing Goku, will Goku's clone succeed now? Characters Even thought the main story modes only reach till Freeza saga, the characters playable come from Cell/Buu sagas, the original DB, DBGT (albeit only using the designs, their personalities are unrelated to the show) and even movies/TV specials (and some original), all with side such as Good, Neutral or Evil. Character list The following characters are playable in the main game modes: *Kakarotto *SSJ Kakarotto *Tullece *SSJ Tullece *Evil Tullece *Vegeta (Evil) *Raditz *Goku (Saiyan saga) *Piccolo *Gohan (Goku's GI) *Gohan (Saiyan saga) *Yamcha (Early) *Kurilin *Tenshinhan *Chaoz *Gohan (Freeza saga) *SSJ Goku (Freeza saga) *Dr. Gero *Future Gohan *Future Trunks (Teen) *Future 16 Main characters (playable) AoTS mode *Kakarotto - The youngest son of Bardock, who died and saw that Kakarotto will avenge his people. Kakarotto wiped out Earthlings and waited 18 years until Tullece and Vegeta came. Killed by Piccolo jr's Makankosappo. He's the weakest saiyan *Tullece - A low class saiyan nearly identical to Kakarotto. His relationship to Kakarotto is unknown *Evil Tullece - The mysterious clone of Tullece (despite having Kakarotto's armor), after the battle with Freeza/Coola, he lefts Earth *Vegeta - The prince of all saiyans and the master of Tullece and Kakarotto, a prideful arrogant agressive saiyan, who doesn't care about anyone Main characters (enemy) AoTS mode *Goku (Alternate timeline) - The "good" self of Kakarotto due to a head injury, gets hit by the Makankosappo and was finished by Tullece *Piccolo jr (Alternate timeline) - The son of Piccolo, Goku's archenemy, killed by Vegeta after restoring Kakarotto back to life. *Future Trunks (Alternate timeline) - Future Gohan's pupil, he came to the saiyan timeline only to found out that his mother is dead. He was killed by a suprise attack, and his time machine was stolen *Freeza - The man who killed the saiyans. Dies mostly by SSJ Kakarotto and SSJ Tullece. Due to being killed by demons, his soul can't find peace after dying *Coola (Secret boss) - Freeza's older brother, apears in his 4th form, blames Freeza for getting killed by "monkeys" Battle system During battle, the game uses pseudo RPG Maker 2003 system, in which characters apear whenever they attack, all sprite animation are also based from Legendary Super warriors Facesets The facesets are taken from the Super Gokuden series for SNES, while other - shaded LSW facesets Voice choosing *Due to the fact the original VA die during the production of the first playable apearences in offical games, the creator of this game used replacement voices, for example: Toma is voiced by Lapis's VA due to the fact that his original jpn VA died in mid 2006 (Same with Pumbukin, who uses Mr. Satan's USA voice, as Pumbukin and Mark are voiced by the same guy in USA), same with Zald (using Ghurd's voice and they were voiced by the same guy in USA, albeit not Bill Townsley - actor used as Zald), Vinegar is still voiced by Daisuke Gouri, despite using King Cold's voice clips (Gouri died in 2010, before Vinegar apeared playable in DBH). Kami/God is also voice by Takeshi Aono but using his evil half's (Great Demon King Piccolo) voices. **Other voices are just unoptaiable yet by the author: like Gokua's, Bido's, Bujin's, Tard's, Gashew's etc. Category:Sci-Fi Category:Dragon Ball Fan Projects Category:Fan Projects Category:Releases (RPG Maker 2000)